


During the Night

by cursedwolfpuphybrid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Can I even call this fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedwolfpuphybrid/pseuds/cursedwolfpuphybrid
Summary: Changkyun receives lots of affection from his hyungs.Probably going to add some more mini stories to this. At night ofc.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Song Gunhee | #GUN, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. So Many Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun gets kissed a bunch by his hyungs.

Changkyun had woken up from his twenty minute nap and just continued laying on his bed trying to shake the grogginess from his sleep away. He got up from his bed and was about to start walking to the living room when he felt himself being pulled onto another bed.

He ended up being pinned down by Jooheon; the older started to kiss Changkyun, and they made out until someone coughed. Jooheon and Changkyun both looked to the person that had caused the cough and it was Shownu. Jooheon rolled onto the right side of Changkyun and Shownu picked Changkyun up bridal style.

The leader had sat down on the couch in the living room and Changkyun was straddling him. Changkyun started shifting to get comfortable and he heard a moan come from Hyunwoo. He whimpered at that sound and looked at Hyunwoo's neck.

Hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun's chin and pressed his lips against his. Changkyun let out a pleased sound and closed his eyes. Of course, everyone loved the Maknae, so it was no surprise when he got pulled away from Hyunwoo.

Wonho started walking to his room with Changkyun in his arms. Wonho sat down on his bed and started kissing Changkyun. He took off his shirt but before he could continue, Hyungwon had pulled Changkyun towards him to his bed. 

Hyungwon took Changkyun's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. He started kissing his stomach and then went up to his jaw. Changkyun shivered as he felt Hyungwon suck on the left side of his neck above his collarbone.

Kihyun pushed Hyungwon away and Changkyun whined as he felt the warm mouth of his hyung leave his skin. "Shhh... Baby boy, Hyungwon doesn't know that he's doing it all wrong," commented Kihyun as Hyungwon scoffed.

Kihyun brought his hand up to Changkyun's chest and started playing with his left nipple. Changkyun sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered as he felt the bud between Kihyun's fingers harden. 

"What are you doing to my puppy?" Questioned Minhyuk. Minhyuk pushed Kihyun away who glared at him and tugged Changkyun up. He pulled Changkyun to the living room and sat down on the couch. Minhyuk started cuddling with Changkyun and pulled a blanket over both of them.

There was a knock on the door so Jooheon had to go answer it. It was Gunhee, so Jooheon let him in. "Is Changkyun here?" Asked Gunhee. Jooheon nodded and pointed towards the couch where Minhyuk and Changkyun were currently cuddling at. 

Gunhee took something out from his pocket but kept it hidden in his sweater's pocket. Gunhee walked over and looked at Changkyun who currently had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. "Princess, I have a surprise for you," said Gunhee and Changkyun opened his eyes immediately after being called "Princess." 

He pouted at Gunhee, who then sat down next to him and pulled him onto his lap with the blanket. Gunhee took out a light blue heart leather pendant choker. He successfully put it around Changkyun's neck. 

"You should love me more than the others. I spoil you continuously," said Gunhee. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. They all sat down on the couch around Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published on Dec. 5th but of course I started this at like 3:30 A.M. and take like 20 minutes with the tags. There will probably be more stories because I think of things every 10 minutes. I don't know if I should make a part 2.


	2. So Many Kisses Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter of course.  
> Enjoy ( =①ω①=)

Changkyun struggled to get out of Gunhee’s hold after two hours of sitting on the couch watching a boring drama. “Gunhee let go, I need to go to the bathroom,” said Changkyun. That was a total lie, he didn’t need to go, he just wanted to get out of his hold. “Fine. I’ll go with you,” grumbled Gunhee. “I can go by myself! I don’t need you watching me go,” replied Changkyun. “I’ll go with him,” said Jooheon and Hyunwoo at the same time. Changkyun looked at both of them and sighed. “I don’t need you to watch over me,” whined Changkyun. He started pouting at his hyungs. Hyunwoo and Jooheon got up and started pulling Changkyun with them to the bathroom.

Changkyun groaned but let them take him to the bathroom. They let go of him when they got to the bathroom but Changkyun kept walking to his room. He got out a shirt and put it on then went to his bed. He plopped himself onto it and took out his phone which was quickly snatched from his hand. “Hyung,” whined Changkyun. Jooheon threw the phone onto his bed and climbed onto Changkyun's bed. He hovered over Changkyun and kept looking from his eyes to his lips. He got near and their noses touched. 

Changkyun was starting to get impatient. He pulled Jooheon down by putting his hand behind his neck and pulled him down, successfully connecting their lips. Jooheon licked Changkyun's bottom lip, wanting access but Changkyun wouldn't open his mouth. Jooheon growled and pulled away from Changkyun; both panting heavily. Shownu climbed on to Changkyun's bed looking amused. He connected his lips with Changkyun’s, pulling him onto his lap. 

He pulled on the choker Changkyun was wearing and the younger gasped at the force of the tug. Shownu took that to his advantage and pushed his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth. He explored Changkyun’s mouth, letting the younger try to fight for dominance. Shownu, of course, won that battle and disconnected their lips. He looked over to a jealous Jooheon and smiled. “And this is how you get the Maknae to open his mouth,” said Shownu to Jooheon. “Well, I forgot he was wearing that,” replied Jooheon. “Changkyun takes a long time in the bathroom doesn’t he?” Said a new voice. They all looked over to see Gunhee in the doorway of the room. Changkyun looked away from him and he found the wall behind Shownu more interesting than Gunhee.

Shownu got up with Changkyun still in his lap and he let Changkyun wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He walked over to Gunhee and gave him Changkyun who ended up whining because Gunhee threw him over his shoulder. Gunhee walked to his room which was separated from everyone else's because before he moved in, it was the guest room. He placed Changkyun gently on the bed and then went into his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting insomnia is the worst thing, especially when I have school. Gotta wake up at 7:20 and it's 6:15 :') It was worth not sleeping at all. Also gotta love cliffhangers, right? I hate cliffhangers.


	3. So Many Kisses Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I’m such a bad author for not updating for like 3-4 months. Plus leaving it on a cliffhanger for that long.

Changkyun got comfortable on Gunhee’s bed, waiting for him to walk out the closet. He closed his eyes and then heard a clink. Gunhee had connected a leash to the choker. It was the exact same color. He looked at Gunhee and pouted at him, not wanting to have a leash connected to the choker. “Only way you won’t randomly leave,” says Gunhee. He pecks Changkyun on the lips but gets pulled towards him and they start making out. 

Gunhee lets go of the leash and pins both of Changkyun wrists to the bed. They break apart to breathe and Changkyun tilts his head slightly to the right. “We should go back to the others now,” says Gunhee. Changkyun pouts and replies with, “I don’t want to continue watching that drama that they’re watching. I’d rather cuddle with you.” “At least you’re thinking of the same thing as me. I’d rather cause some drama though,” says Gunhee. “Between who?” “Between you and them. Just kind of joking around really. Though, I don’t want to damage the relationships. And we don’t even know how they would react,” says Gunhee. 

“I would have never agreed with you either way,” replies Changkyun. “Better to cuddle until they call for you,” says Gunhee. Gunhee lets go of Changkyun’s wrists and lays down next to him. While cuddling they kiss a bit with each other. 

“Changkyun! Come here!” Yells Wonho. Gunhee lets out a sigh. “Guess that’s the end of our cuddling session,” he says with a disappointed look. They get up and Changkyun pecks him on the lips. “I can sleep with you tonight, if you want,” says Changkyun. “I’m not going to turn that offer down,” says Gunhee with a smile. He pecks Changkyun one last time before they walk to the living room. 

Wonho pats his lap, signaling for Changkyun to sit on his lap. Changkyun complies and kisses Wonho. After, Wonho observes the leash and then looks at Gunhee. He smirks and then turns his attention back to Changkyun. He pecks Changkyun on the lips and then turns his attention back to the show they were watching. Thankfully, not a drama. Gunhee sits down and observes Changkyun. The latter sits down on the couch next to Wonho and cuddles with him, finally interested in what they were watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I start writing this at 5:22 A.M. I'm practically nocturnal. I literally have the chance of getting some good sleep, but instead I write. I have so many ideas and plans. 
> 
> I have a question though, hopefully it will be answered. I have a story that will include Changkyun with the other members from MX + Gunhee, Woozi and the other members from SVT, but I need one more person and their group members. So if anyone has some suggestions, so I can start writing it, that would be great. (＾∇＾)


End file.
